


Dinner?

by GubraithianFire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Unilock, its just them meeting and being goners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock works at a coffee shop. </p><p>John is a goner. </p><p>A late birthday present for Eliza @<a href="http://daveynellist.tumblr.com/">daveynellist</a> bc I LOVE ELIZA OKAY I LUB U</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaTheHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaTheHobo/gifts).



> Happy late birthday Eliza! First meeting + love at first sight, hope I managed! :)

It wasn’t like he needed the money.

But Mummy and Father had insisted he found a job, something to keep him, quote, “ _entertained_ ”. As if working in a fucking coffee shop was any fun.

Sherlock, more bored than any other human on planet Earth, puts in its place a can of coffee beans.

God’s sakes, this is all so _dull_.

“Sorry, do you work here?” An unknown voice asks from behind him. Sighing at the inability of the human race of _thinking_ , he turned.

“Obviousl-” he starts saying, but the word dies in his throat at the sight of the stranger who just asked the incredibly stupid question.

The man is staring up at him with flirty, incredibly blue eyes, a smirk on his pink, thin lips. His hair is shaggy and dirty-blonde, his pectorals well-defined and shifting under a tight black tee shirt.

He’s gorgeous.

“You know I work here,” Sherlock stammers out.

The stranger smiles wider. “Perhaps I do.”

Sherlock knows he’s blushing, which is stupid, this is hardly the first time a guy approaches him in the coffee shop, and yet this feels different.

Maybe because he knows this particular guy.

 

\--- One week earlier ---

 

John hated his house! When John studied in the living room, Harriet and his mum wouldn’t stop bickering there. When he moved to the kitchen, they also moved their argument there.

It was maddening.

“Will you shut up?” He roared, to which the two hags started yelling at him to find somewhere else where to study.

He wanted to scream.

He grabbed his anatomy atlases and stuffed them in a duffel bag, to then fly out of the front door, slamming it as loud as he could. He was broke as fuck, otherwise he would have already moved out, like his uni mates.

Angrily, he jumped on his bike and wore the helmet, then rode to the nearest coffee shop.

Perhaps he could have found some peace there.

He entered and slammed his books on a table, and sat down, fuming.

God, god, god! He _hated_ his family.

Taking in a calming breath, John closed his eyes and tried to relax.

When he opened his eyes again, he thought he was in a dream.

The guy serving lattes with a bored expression was the most ethereal creature John had ever landed his eyes on.

And even when he snapped at the customers, John could do nothing more but smile at him.

Because the guy was kinda right. The customers he was snipping at were sort of stupid.

It was endearing, the way he put his tongue between his teeth when he poured the coffee, the way his chiselled features turned to marble at every stupid question or clearly invented name to write on the cups.

John found himself giggling alone at the table, watching the stranger work with his bored expression.

Shit, he was a goner.

 

\--- Today ---

 

It’s closing time, meaning no one is in the shop at the moment, except for Sherlock, putting away the coffee beans, Molly in the back, and the golden stranger.

Sherlock has seen him hanging around quite often lately, bent over the table, studying his anatomy textbooks. Sherlock has to admit he would like this stranger to bend _him_ over the table, but that’s a whole another matter.

“I’m John,” the man says, holding out his hand.

“Sherlock,” he replies, grabbing the proffered hand. It’s electric.

Every nerve ending is alight, and Sherlock shivers.

John doesn’t miss it, and smirks. Sherlock is doomed.

“Did you need something?” Sherlock forces himself to ask.

“Actually, yes,” John answers, a confident look on his handsome features.

“I kinda needed to know if you were free tonight.”

Sherlock feels blood rush to his cheeks, and the wind is knocked out of him.

Is this beautiful man really asking _him_ out? Like, John has seen how rude he is to the coffee shop clients. Sherlock has seen him snigger in his cup, is this guy real? Does he find Sherlock _desirable_ even after all his snipping? Is Sherlock dreaming?

Sherlock would like to ask him all these questions, but all that comes out his mouth is, “Dinner?”

“Starving,” John readily replies, his smile so bright it could light up a city.

\---

Dinner goes well. They eat take-away Chinese by the Thames, and Sherlock keeps blushing as John smirks confidently.

It’s all so… weird. Not like a first date.

Conversation flows easily, and when John offers to walk Sherlock home, Sherlock agrees.

“Well, thanks for you know, the evening,” John says, suddenly shy, scratching at the back of his neck.

Sherlock smiles fondly at him and hands him his phone.

“Maybe give me your number?”

John’s blue eyes twinkle in the dark, and he readily inserts his number on Sherlock’s phone.

Then John does the most impossible thing.

He takes Sherlock’s hand in his and slowly reaches up to kiss Sherlock’s cheek.

“See you soon. I know where you work!” John jokes, as he jogs away.

Sherlock touches the spot that John has just kissed, his lips parted. It burns.

Smiling to himself, and feeling a bit foolish, Sherlock takes his phone out.

 

_Dinner, say, tomorrow? -SH_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @[caspu](http://caspu.tumblr.com/)on tumblr!


End file.
